Dancing with the Storm
by stormypeach1396
Summary: Dancing was to him like walking was to people. When he started dancing, you forgot all about his clumsiness and failures, and saw how he truly was. Fon27 fic for Metamorcy. AU, possible OCC I'm sorry, I'll try to keep them in character , first multi-cha
1. Strangers

**I'm sorry for my stuttering! For you Metamorcy! I don't own Reborn!**

Dancing was to him like walking was to people. He did it all the time, and he was good. You wouldn't expect it of him, after all, he was known as dame-Tsuna for pretty much his whole life. But when he started dancing, you forgot all about his clumsiness and failures, and saw how he truly was. Beautiful, graceful, celestial.

It had started when he was just an elementary schooler. It was after a day of school-gone-wrong. He had failed everything given to him, had been picked on, laughed at, beaten up, and not to mention had the lunch his mama made for him stolen. Over-all it was not a good day. Walking home from his own personal hell, covered in bruises and his soul cracking off into little pieces, little Tsuna just wanted to go hide underneath his covers and sleep for the rest of eternity. Well, that's what he was thinking before he walked head first into somebody's legs.

_THUMP_

"Ow," he muttered but then he started shaking, having realized what he had just done. "I..I..I'mmm ss..oorrr.y sss..iirrr." He had just walked into a Chinese man, sporting a long black braid, white sweat pants, and a red hoody that hid his hands.

"It's okay little one," he rubbed her knees a little bit, "I'm not hurt but are you oka…. Oh my! What happened to you little one, you're covered in bruises and blood." He had looked at little Tsuna to see if he was hurt, and boy was she shocked. The man who normally had a very calm demeanor, widened his eyes, and for some reason his blood started to boil a little bit. After all, who could ever hurt someone that small, defenseless, and not to mention cute. Kneeling down, he asked "There is no way that you got all that from running into my legs. Who did this to you? You were bullied weren't you?"

Little Tsuna was shaking. He had just run into this man who was talking to fast that he couldn't really understand what he was asking. He started to cry.

The man stopped as soon as he saw the tears. "Oh little one, don't cry, I didn't mean to scare you." For some reason, hearing the boy cry hurt his heart a little. He didn't understand why. Calming down with his questions, the man gathered up all the calmness that was stored in his body, put on his normal tranquil smile, and said, "Would you come with me? I can take you to my studio, and clean up your boo-boo's. Oh yeah, my name is Fon, what's yours?"

Little Tsuna stopped crying after hearing that calmer set of questions, instead of the stormy barrage from before. So sniffling he answered, "Tsssuunna, and…pl... Dey hh..wur..t."

Fon's smile widened after hearing the boy's response. Tsuna. Hmm that was a very nice name. But then his smile shrunk after remembering the last part of what Tsuna said. "Well if it hurts than let's hurry up." He chuckled after picking up the boy and receiving a shriek in return. He started walking towards his studio with the boy trembling in his grasp. About half way there, he felt a tug on his braid. Turning his head he saw the culprit. "Yes?"

Little Tsuna was still trembling, but the calm presence of the stranger was soothing him. But little Tsuna was curious. "Yoo..u .aid studioo buuut whhaatt kin.d?" Gah, how he hated his stuttering, but at least the man, Fon, would get his message.

Fon smiled, he understood what Tsuna was trying to ask and even saw the cute frown that marred the little one's mouth after speaking. "My studio, little one, is a _dance_ studio." And saying no more, he walked on. He walked with Tsuna in his grasp, bringing both of them to the start of a future where both lives would be intertwined forever.

**Hey hey! I woke up after a night of terrible sleep and this was what I thought up.:) It's for Metamorcy, because I promised her that I'd write a story in favour of the Fon27 pairing since she loves it so much (she got me hooked on it too) and because she writes so many good stories that I felt like giving her something. It's going to be multi-chaptered since my original oneshot idea went down the drain when I started doing dialogue. Probably, it won't end up being too long, but I have no clue. And I promise to actually finish this story because the idea is really interesting to me. Don't worry about all the other characters, because I promise they'll come in, but just later when Tsuna gets older. Sorry if my writing skills are terrible, this is really my first multi-chaptered fic so bare with me and tell me what you think. If you hate it tell me, if you like it tell me. Please! I love you all, have a HAPPY EASTER! And don't worry I won't forget my Family Cycle fic.**


	2. Angel of Dance

**Please read Authors note! It's very important to those that like this story!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Reborn!**

The trip only took ten minutes but to Fon, it was one of the most thoughtful ten minutes he's ever had. He had a first name, but what was the kid's last? How old was he? Where was his mother? Father? Who the _hell_ hurt his little boy, and where could he find them? Why the hell did he just call this kid his? All those questions with possible answers passed through his head, but he stopped when he thought about the little one's bullying, and he wondered why it bothered him so much. He had just met the kid after all, but he was just so cute. Fon had little Tsuna balanced on his hip, but he wouldn't stop shaking. His doe eyes the colour of flames were so wide and looked like a scared rabbit's, he had a tiny hand to his mouth biting on the nails, and he just wouldn't stop looking around. It was an adorable sight, one that had everyone looking at the little angel and the young man that was already showing signs to be Adonis himself.

They reached the studio, and Fon was pulled from his thoughts by a weak tug to his braid. Looking around, it was the tiny angel in his arms trying to get his attention.

"What is it little one?" Tsuna blushed at the comment and Fon chuckled. "Ummm…you never said what kind of studio you owned." Fon raised his eyebrow at that, so Tsuna squeaked and hid his head. "I'm s-s-sworry...I di-d-d-dn't mean to be rude!"

The younger boy was getting hysterical which worried Fon. He patted the figure's head to calm him down. "It's all right. It's okay. We're here now, so why don't you just look." Fon brought them inside, and put Tsuna down. Tsuna was shaking but checked out where he was. He took a few tentative steps at first, then saw a window and walked towards it. He didn't understand why a window was indoors. What would you be able to see? When he looked through it and saw another room with a bunch of people, but what were they doing? They were swaying there bodies, moving there hands and legs all around. It was beautiful.

Fon couldn't helped but be amused watching Tsuna. When he was first put down, he acted like a scared animal. He was shaking and curled in on himself. Then those first few steps. Adorable. Yet something changed. He noticed that when Tsuna saw the window viewing window his whole demeanor changed. He straightened out, his steps grew more confidant, and he seemed calmer as a whole. Fon stood behind Tsuna at the window when he heard a question.

"What are they doing?" For a second, Fon just stood there, shocked. This little boy, he didn't know what dancing was. That was scandalous to him! Then he remembered that he hadn't answered the boy's question.

"They're dancing."

After that, Fon remembered why he had brought Tsuna to the studio in the first place, and brought him to his office to be cleaned up. Man that kid had a lot of damage done to him, and after wiping away all the blood, there were even more scars to be seen. Just seeing the scars had Fon realizing that the bullying happened to Tsuna a lot, and the fact that the kid barely whimpered and seemed to know how to help clean his wounds, cemented that thought. After the clean up Tsuna's cuteness shined even brighter. His cinnamon hair spiked up a little more, and when the blood gone you could see the bright caramel eyes and tiny smile. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that had once belonged to Fon, and some girl's dance shorts (because that was all that would fit him.)

"So little one, you've never seen dancing before?" Fon had once again picked up Tsuna and brought him into the practice room to watch the dancers again. The younger boy was entranced,

"Nope," and a small head was shaken rather furiously. For a second Fon thought that it would fall off.

"Would you like to try?" The sudden question had broke Tsuna out of his trance and had him staring at the man with saucer-like eyes. "Wwhh-whaat!" He had started shaking again, and when Fon repeated his question the "no's" came like bullets.

"Noo, no, no, no, no, no! I'll just m-mess...mess it u-up-p. I-I-I can't do-oo anythi-ing right."

Fon frowned at that, "sure you can, anyone can dance," and brought the boy struggling to get away to the front of the room. He walked right up to the sandy haired woman and asked, "Oregano, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but this little boy has never danced before and I want him to try."

The woman named Oregano smiled, "It's alright, after all, it is your studio. Besides that boy needs to learn how to dance." And with that she twirled over to the cd player, and all the students moved to the outskirts.

Fon put the shaking boy down with a stern "don't move," and walked to the center. "Watch me closely Tsuna. Watch how I move and after that we'll let you try, okay." Tsuna shook his head, but Fon ignored it with a smile. He nodded to Oregano and the music began. A fast yet melodic beat paced through the air, and Fon started moving. Tsuna wouldn't, no couldn't, look away. It was mesmerizing. Fon was twisting and shifting, and popping, and, and there was no way to describe what he was doing! It was like the music was controlling him, every movement fit perfectly into the rhythm. Tsuna didn't want it to end.

Dancing was what it always was to Fon. A unique experience that was different every time. His body flowed as it twisted to the music. He felt like he was flying. He was sad when the music ended, but the look on Tsuna's face was worth it. Jaw dropped and eyes wide. He started to chuckle but hid his mouth with his long sleeves. "Did you like watching that Tsuna? Would you like to try now?" Tsuna quickly closed his mouth but his eyes did get wider. He protested but it didn't matter, he was pushed into the center of the room in front of everyone. All the student's were still stunned at the spectacle that the 13 year old teenager had performed, yet wanted to see what kind of show the shaking 7 year old would put on.

Seeing the boy tremble, Fon decided to comfort him. He walked up to Tsuna and crouched down do he could look the boy straight in the eye. "Relax Tsuna, everything is okay. Dancing is easy, as long as you do it with your soul. So loosen up your body and just let the music move through you. Don't think." He stayed with his forehead resting on the younger one's until he felt the quivering stop. When that happened raised himself up and glided over to the player and pressed play.

No one expected anything great. Everyone had seen the boy's cuts and bruises, and not all from bullying. They had seen him trip walking in and every two steps after that. No one was expecting anything. Boy, were they wrong.

As soon as the music started, a transformation seemed to occur. The boys stood tall and straight. Poised like a dancer who had been trained all their lives. His face was calm, no trace of the scared little boy that he had been a second ago. As soon as that music started the boy was off. It was the same type of music as Fon's was, and Tsuna was keeping up with it just the same. He was spinning, twisting, and floating. His hands moved with perfect gracefulness, his legs springing and kicking with strength no boy that young should have. It was amazing and when it finally stopped all souls in that room felt a sadness that it was over. The room was silent. Oregano was the first one to speak.

"Well Fon, it seems like you found yourself an angel of dance."

Staring into eyes that had suddenly had changed into pools of fire, Fon couldn't reply. Fon couldn't even move as Tsuna reverted back to the normal clumsy and shy behaviour he had met the boy with. The boy cheered and jumped right into his arms, exclaiming about how it felt to dance his first dance, and was he good?

"Yes. You are an amazing dancer my _Angel of Dance._"

**OH CRAP! This is the longest I've ever written! Two and a half pages, YAHOO! I know, that's really bad compared to writers who can write like 14 pages or more. It's harder than it looks and anyone who can do that, and write well, has my respect. IMOPRTANT! I will be a while before I can update again. The computer I write on, is a school issued computer so I have to return it in a couple days. I have a computer that I read stories on and review, but there isn't a word document like thing that I can write and upload with. I am sorry that this had to happen. I have already told Metamorcy and I apologized to them again for not being able to finish this in time for their contest. Wish me luck on Finals! And do not worry, eventually I will finish this, because I actually like this story:) Love life people, and Taemin from SHINee!**


End file.
